


At the Beginning

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Recent months had made Ladylake a frequent rest stop, but in doing so nearly all the townspeople recognized Sorey on sight. While they respected the Shepherd, the issue was that they didn’t know how to react seeing him interact with air. Most turned a blind eye, but down side streets stares were far less restrained. After a while of wondering in search of a secluded area, Sorey came to the doors of the Vivian Aqueducts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What was intended to be tooth rotting fluff turned into plotless smut. But while it's shorter than even my usual smut scenes, I figured at least someone would enjoy it (I hope...)
> 
> Though, boy do I feel like I regressed to high school me with this.

Splashing and shrieking mixed as Sorey stumbled over his own feet, falling backwards. Roars of laughter followed and unaffected by the hand attempting to stifle them. Mikleo hunched over, his body trembling while he held out his other hand. Sorey grumbled before grasping the hand, only to yank it.

“Wh-Sor—” Mikleo hit the water. He huffed, glaring at Sorey.

“Was that necessary?” Mikleo grimaced.

“Totally. To make me feel better.” Sorey beamed, still holding Mikleo’s hand. Violets rolled as he pulled himself up. His hands ran over his clothing, collecting every drop of water. Sorey found himself staring at the glistening orange tinted silver locks. He went warm when eyes turned on him. Forcing himself up, he shook much like a dog in his attempt to dry himself.

“Honestly, Sorey.” Mikleo left his statement unfinished as he waved a hand over Sorey; drying him almost instantly. Sorey merely scratched at the back of his head. Mikleo glanced above them, noticing the number of gazes they’d drawn. He shrunk as he stepped close to Sorey, whispering.

“We should go.” His eyes went sideways. Sorey took a moment before glancing in the direction of the other’s eyes. Sorey nodded before Mikleo vanished. Pretending the looks didn’t exist, he started to walk off, adjusting his Shepard’s cloak.

Recent months had made Ladylake a frequent rest stop, but in doing so nearly all the townspeople recognized Sorey on sight. While they respected the Shepherd, the issue was that they didn’t know how to react seeing him interact with air. Most turned a blind eye, but down side streets stares were far less restrained. After a while of wondering in search of a secluded area, Sorey came to the doors of the Vivian Aqueducts. Mikleo reappeared as he pushed past the door.

Sorey’s instincts had him checking for hellions before he spun on his heels and threw his arms around Mikleo. The Seraph stammered, red all the way to his ears. His hands sat on Sorey’s shoulders while he prayed Sorey couldn’t feel his pounding heart.

“Mikleo…” Sorey started in a whisper. Seconds passed in silence; Mikleo’s heart pounding faster. Slowly and hesitantly, his arms slid around Sorey’s neck. Through all their travels, all the amazing discoveries and terrifying experiences, Mikleo could no longer deny his feelings for Sorey. He’d always loved Sorey. That had never been in question. But what kind of love had been in question.

Sorey shifted sightly, enough to see Mikleo’s face. Thoughts crossing of where they were compelled him to lean in and place his lips against Mikleo’s. A couple seconds past before he scrambled away from Mikleo. He went hot as his hands hid his face. _What did I just do?_ Fear kept his eyes away from Mikleo.

“S-sorry. I don’t— I wasn’t—” Sorey bit his tongue. His heart beat in his throat.

Until Sorey’s muffled yelp, Mikleo had been dazed. A hand came to his tingling lips, and then the stammering registered. His eyes fell to the trembling ball before him. He reached for Sorey as he took a slow step. Arms slipping around his waist had Sorey nearly shrieking. But he swallowed and twisted to see Mikleo’s still scarlet face. Violet peaked up before darting back down. His arms loosened, allowing Sorey to turn around completely.

“Mik—”

“Sorey,” he paused for a deep breath “shut up and kiss me again.” As his words finished, Mikleo rose on his toes to bring his lips to Sorey’s. Sorey gasped against the kiss before he forced himself to relax. As much as he could anyway. Mikleo had flushed himself against Sorey’s chest, causing Sorey to back step until he hit a wall. Their lips moved slow and careful. Mikleo’s hands had tangled in Sorey’s hair, effectively pulling him down further. Sorey wasn’t sure where to keep his hands, and thus they traveled all over until finally settling on Mikleo’s hips. Pushing himself even closer, determined to merge with Sorey, Mikleo let his tongue flick across Sorey’s lip. Sorey had gasped in surprise, but Mikleo had taken it as allowance. Feeling a tongue against his was a sensation Sorey had never imagined, yet he couldn’t help the moan. Mikleo had started to pull back when Sorey’s tongue came to meet his, both staying in contact while they slowly parted. Sorey rested their foreheads together as their heavy breaths mixed.

Mikleo pushed his hips forward ever so slightly, unprepared for the feeling. His lowly moan alone lead Sorey to his own moan. Hands found each other while kisses along the jaw were exchanged. Self restraint dwindling, Mikleo doubt how much longer he could hold back. Though with Sorey’s next words, he would be helpless.

“L-Lu-Luzrov Rulay.” The next moment held their moans blending into one. Gasps came out ragged as hands traveled over their body. Shivers forced them to their knees, yet allowed for more focus towards how their fingers cascaded over their ribs. Head shooting back, names mixed when one hand traveled to an inner thigh. Hesitation non-existent through their shared sensations. A hard swallow paused them for only a moment before that hand floated over their groin.

Teeth pulled at their bottom lip as friction built up. Slowly and first, yet quickly increasing. While one hand kept rubbing, the other worked to remove the white and gold clothing. Not long after, and both hands were needed to finish removing the garment. There was a pause as they sat there; stark naked and breathless moans rolling over their lips.

“M-Mikleo—” Sorey gasped as a hand was led back to their rear. The other hand came to clutch their bangs after laying their body sideways. Legs curled as a finger lightly prodded. A loud moan stuck in their throat. Slowly, their finger pushed further. Trembling filled every inch of them, only worsening as a second digit started. Fractured moans and pieces of names filled the air as they began thrusting and twisting. Desire overflowing, their other hand came to wrap around their neglected cock. Breathless, they gasped for air when pumping motions were followed by more thrusting.

Ecstasy filling their veins, a string of long loud moans, and they were spilling. Neither held the strength to hold the armatization any more, and Mikleo fell in front of Sorey. Despite their heavy breathing and lack of oxygen, they scooted to lock into a rough kiss. Mikleo’s hands went for Sorey’s belt, pausing for a few moments to allow Sorey a chance to object. With nothing more than a tongue coming to meet his, Mikleo let his hands work off the strap, and subsequently, Sorey’s pants.

Sorey worked to bring them both to be sitting up. He made quick work of Mikleo’s clothing, along with his own. He pulled Mikleo into his lap, their cocks pushing against each other. Sorey’s hands clutched at Mikleo’s shoulders when he wrapped a hand around both their cocks. A string of saliva fell from their tongues as they broke. Sorey went to restarted the kissing, but Mikleo’s head fell to his shoulder. Whimpering when Mikleo’s hand unwrapped from around them, green met violet. With only a soft look exchanged, Mikleo shifted in order to line himself up with Sorey’s entrance.

Hoarse gasping moans jumped from Sorey’s throat as Mikleo slowly pushed in. Forcing himself to start slow took every ounce of control he had. Sorey kept squeezing around him, and combined with the heat, Mikleo knew he couldn’t last long. He’d manage to bury himself and get a single thrust before he filled Sorey.

Mikleo fell against Sorey, who’s arms encircled to hold the Seraph against his chest. Sorey wanted to admire the flustered face and disheveled hair, but sleep beckoned him away.

With careful movements, Mikleo reached for their clothing, using the articles as makeshift blankets both to block the cold as their heat quelled and in case anyone happened to stumble upon them. Mikleo placed a chaste kiss against Sorey’s cheek before letting himself drift off.

 

Falling asleep where they had turned out to be a poor idea. Mikleo woke with immense soreness throughout his entire back, and Sorey felt it in his lower back and hips. They figured they could hide it, or at worst excuse it as having a hellion encounter.

“OW—why—ow…” Mikleo curled like an armadillo when an umbrella jabbed him dead center of his spine.

“Shouldn’t strain yourself like that.” Edna smirked.

“L-like what? We just had a tough hellion.” Mikleo groaned as he messaged the assaulted area.

“Oh? One that only screwed up your back and his hips?” Edna had motioned to Sorey who had suffered a painful jab against his hip before Mikleo’s assault.

“Mikky boy, Sheps, let ol’ Zaveid give you some advice—”

“Ugh, we don’t need advice from you!”

“Hah, Lailah, he said ‘we’” Edna smirked towards Lailah who had been lingering in the back.

“Oh my…” Her hands covered her face as she gazed at Sorey and Mikleo.

“W-wait, it’s—”

“Mikleo, is it really worth fighting?” Sorey interjected with a soft smile as he gently took his hand. Flustered and stammering incoherently, Mikleo focused on Sorey before going silent. Basking in her victory, Edna lightly but still painfully, got another hit in on each. Their cries mixed with laughter from Zaveid and Lailah. Pushing past the pain and embarrassment, Mikleo attempted to turn the attention to their next mission. 


End file.
